


naked love

by groovycoochie



Series: The Fives Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives is a Little Shit, F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Strip Poker, Suggestive Themes, or in this case: strip sabacc, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: This can’t be right, you think again, getting agitated. This whole game must be a set up. It has to be.Why else would you be the one almost completely naked and Fives is still dressed up, armor and all sans helmet.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader
Series: The Fives Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128851
Kudos: 13





	naked love

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #40: “please tell me this isn’t true” (if anyone finds the prompt list for this, please tell me and i’ll link it for proper credit)

No, no, you think worriedly, this can’t be right.

But all you can do was stare down in horror at the cards Fives placed down. They’re higher than yours.

This can’t be right, you think again, getting agitated. This whole game must be a set up. It has to be.

Why else would you be the one almost completely naked and Fives is still dressed up, armor and all sans helmet.

“That can’t be right!” You stand up from the floor and jab a finger at the cards strewn across the ground. “Please tell me this isn’t true! Those cards must be messed up or something; how am I the only one who’s stripping?!”

Fives just smirks, lust in his eyes as he looks you up and down. “Maybe I’m just that good, sweetcheeks.” His eyes drift to the curve of your underwear-clad ass and back to your face, a smug look in his eyes. “Now take off the bra, hon. I wanna see your tits.”

Grumbling, you glare at him as you unhook your bra, sitting back down on the floor. “You’re cheating. I don’t how, but I do know you’re cheating.” You throw your bra at his face. “There, you happy?”

Fives barks out a little laugh, fumbling with the material as it hits his face. “Very.” Fives nods, eyes locking to your chest. “But how could I be cheating if your the one who dealt the cards? Maybe you just wanted me to win.”

You scowl at the ridiculous theory and cross your arms. “You’re cheating.”

Fives only shrugs and ignores the accusation. “No need to cover your chest, hon. I’ve seen it before.”

Eyebrow twitching, you glare, half tempted to smack the ARC upside the head, but you slowly drop your arms and let him admire your chest. “I’ll get you back for this, just you wait.”

“I’m sure you will,” Fives agrees. “But before that, I’m going to win this game and then I’m going to fuck you in my armor on top of these cards.” He winks at you. “How does that sound?”

Your breath hitches, and because you’re not wearing anything on top, Fives can see the bounce of your chest. He smirks.

“I think that sounds nice.” Your voice is raspy. Fives raises a knowing eyebrow. Cheeks heated, you clear your throat and present yourself as confidently as you can. “But you’ll have to actually win this last round.”

Fives’ smirk widens and looks you over one last time before saying, “I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

You feel tension form at the pit of your stomach and silently agree with him.

No, not a problem at all.


End file.
